


Motorbike

by YulianaHenderson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, but we need that i guess, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YulianaHenderson/pseuds/YulianaHenderson
Summary: Phil Coulson gets hit on but we all know who can save him from such a situation.





	Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I'm still alive! I have been writing some fics during my absence and I will start to publish some of those soon. This one is rather short, the others are longer, one is even Mature so I hope you'll like that once I release it. Thanks in advance for reading!

Phil Coulson wouldn't dare say that he was attractive or good looking, not like the rest of the team was with their perfectly smooth skin and radiant smiles, but he dared to say that he knew some women found him incredibly attractive. Everybody had a type, and he was generally considered ‘has a great sense of humor’.

Still, some women tried their hand at impressing him, and he always let them struggle a little before voicing his disinterest.

One tiny Asian woman had smiled at him from a distance for about ten minutes, making it not so subtle that she was interested in him. He smiled back at her but didn't want to lead her on. Admittedly, she was his type...

Oh shit. She came his way. Now he had to have a conversation with her or he would be considered rude.

“Hey there,” she said, slightly too seductively for his liking. His brain was going into overdrive - how could he let her down easily?

“Hi.” He looked away for a few moments before refocusing on her eyes. Pretty eyes…

“Look, I don't want to give you the wrong impression. I'm not looking for a relationship.”

“We can call it whatever you want.”

He smiled and rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands down the pockets of his jeans.

“I'm going home.”

“You need a ride?”

Talk about determination. He checked his phone with it still being mostly in his pocket.

“Uh, my ride is almost here.”

“I see.”

They stood awkwardly like that for a while. (He knew he had dealt with the situation rather well, it was just that this woman was somehow unable to pick up on his not-so-subtle hints.)

He saw a black motorcycle come round the corner, obviously speeding, and his heart made a somersault at the sight. Perhaps he knew he would soon be saved from this… situation.

The woman seemed to understand, too, and all further attempts to get his attention died down. “You could have told me that you're not into women.”

He frowned at her, then he was at least a little offended. Even if he was gay, he'd had no legal obligations to tell her!

But everything faded away when the motorcyclist stopped right in front of them, put both feet on the ground, helmet removed, long dark hair escaping from its tight hold.

“You're late,” Coulson stated, to cover up the fact that he was so turned on right then. Melinda May shook out her hair, the beautiful strands falling like dark waves around her shoulders. Damn. This could have come straight out of an action movie. And he was the damsel in distress.

“Daisy kept me listening to her stories. You coming or what?”

She had reached for the spare helmet while he stared at her and she threw it in his direction, and he only barely caught it. He smiled at her, admittedly very much smitten by her, still. Just before he put on the helmet, he stepped beside her and kissed her, drawing a rare smile from her.

“Get on.”

And he did, looking briefly at the poor woman who had tried to flirt with him minutes earlier. As he wrapped his arms around Melinda, resting his head against her back, he realized that he was desperately in love with Melinda May - and she knew it, teasing him even more than she had done in the past.

It was alright. Honestly, there hadn't been a lot of beautiful women who were genuinely interested in him. To have it be Melinda May who seemed to be equally as much in love as he was with her - it was more than he would ever need in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said: very cliche, but we need a little cliche every once in a while. I would like to see a similar scene in the show but I don't think we'll be getting any Philinda scenes in the new season. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
